


♡ :: falling flowers [svt fanfiction]

by adorahao



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, Fanfiction, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Other, Suicide Attempt, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorahao/pseuds/adorahao
Summary: ❝To falling petals❞❝No one reaches their hand❞❝With a cold smile Like mixed with sadness❞In a world where the health of a group of youths are ignored and neglected, they find themselves in each other to overcome their problems and rise together while saving each other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. ♡ :: epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ :: author's note!  
> hello! it's been a while hasn't it?  
> hope you all are safe and sound!  
> i haven't written for many months, and i don't know whether i will update my books for two reasons: criticism and school.  
> i'm a sophomore now, and obviously there is a lot of school work and assignments. as for criticism, the thing is, when i wrote those books i was probably in seventh or eighth grade (i know, illegal shid) and i wasn't the best writer, but that time i literally couldn't take criticism without feeling like absolute shit. that's more of a me problem, because obviously i tried my best to take the criticism and be a better; which resulted in this, and hopefully i did better :))
> 
> !! ABOUT THIS BOOK !!  
> ↳this is just a fanfiction !! none of the events are real  
> ↳this was made from my imagination, the members do not have lives as depicted here  
> ↳this is not made for hateful purposes towards the members of seventeen or pledis entertainment  
> ↳this is NOT a part of any storyline the group has, i was just bored and i decided to start another book, taking some parts from their song "falling flower"  
> ↳the members' real names are used (e.g. chan instead of dino)  
> ↳some of the members' families are also changed in the story (e.g. fake siblings, relatives, parents)

❝私は花❞ 

  
The streets of Seoul were quiet, tranquil and eerie at nighttime. Neon lights flickered in the silence of the city that was buzzing in the daytime. A few bars and convenience stores were open, some delinquents might be running around the empty streets, while stray cats and mice chase each other in alleyways. In the depths of the night, when everything is dark and bleak, and the shimmering moon illuminated the shadows of the dark. As the crickets chirped and moths circled the lamp posts, a lean figure shuffled along the concrete path of the streets.

His silhouette moved along his feet, stretching behind him. His feet scraped the rough floor as his head laid low as he moved forwards. He wore a black hoodie, with matching distressed jeans and shoes, completely camouflaging with the background. His hair was covered by the hood, although his bangs were visible, covering parts of his eyes full of despair. His hands were tucked in his pockets, quivering inside them. His pale face showed no emotion; no love, hate, anger, happiness, sadness. He still had the hospital tag dangling on his wrist, with his name written in bold letters.

**"LEE CHAN 071220"**

Today's date. From the minute he was out of his hospital gown, he rushed out and walked towards somewhere, some place where he can release himself. Chan crossed the house, burnt to ashes; pitch black debris floating in the air, sticking to the yellow police tape bordering its perimeter. Everything that happened those months ago, flashed before his eyes, like a supercut. He heard the screams, the sirens blaring in his mind, clogging up his brain with the visions of his last minutes at the place. He lost everything. It was all his fault. All that remained were burnt bricks and fallen concrete, yet the golden plate with _"Lee Residence"_ engraved on it remained unscathed. However, what is a residence when there is no life in it. Even if the residence was shattered and crumbled, how could it be a home if the lively people who once lived there were no more? The young boy looked away from the scene, and moved forwards. His steps became faster and heavier, until he reached the bridge.

He stood in front of the crossing. The turquoise iron bars holding up the delicate structure, rusting at the edges, as the arc curved from one end to another beautifully. On his side was the dark, modern city, where its busy and full of life in the day but deathly silent in the night. On the other side was what seemed to be the countryside. Chan never went there, he never had the chance to. He could see hills expanding as far as the eye can see, and bright green grass decorating the ground, unlike his side, where nature's beauty was demolished by man. He gulped, plodding slowly until he reached the center, staring below at the deep blue water of the river, it's waves crashing against each other in a discordant harmony. The wind howled, as goosebumps appeared on Chan's skin. The silence of the city only amplified the voices of the river. He quivered like a loose leaf, staring into the abyss below him.

He lifted his leg on the railing of the bridge. The wind felt different from that height. It was not more than a few feet off the surface, but several feet above the threatening waters. His fingers trembled as he closed his eyes, tears streamed down his face like small waterfalls, before trickling off his chin. 

_"I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry, Jaeho, Seoyoung. I disappointed you,"_ He whispered, taking one foot off the railing and wiping his face. He deserved it. He deserved all of what was happening. He deserved to fall, to drown in regret and sorrows that would fill up his lungs until he couldn't breathe reality anymore. He couldn't take his family's death out of his mind, no matter how much he tried to get over the accident, ever since day one, he blamed himself, and now he was going to join them.

Just as Chan was about to fall, he closed his eyes, awaiting his fate, until he felt his body jerk up. He fluttered his eyelids open, gaping at the view below him. He looked up, and saw a hand holding onto his arm, restraining him from falling to his death. He glared at the figure, someone who seemed to be his height, who's face was hidden by a cap. Chan was confused, was he being stalked? He did not see anyone following him to the bridge, not even from the countryside. 

_"Let me go!"_ He screamed, kicking the air, but the grip tightened around his forearm. The man lifted Chan onto the bridge. _"Who the fuck are you? Did the Hospital send you?"_ He shouted, grabbing the collar of his savior's sweatshirt, shaking him until his cap fell off his head, exposing his face. Chan let go of his grasp and gawked at the young man in front of him. His hazel eyes stared deep into his brown pair. The man smiled sweetly, as if honey was dripping from his lips. 

He finally saw an emotion in Chan's eyes.


	2. ♡ :: lee chan

❝青空見つめもう一度咲いて❞ 

Early mornings on weekends were always the best for Chan. He would wake up to the smell of delicious pancakes sizzling in the kitchen, and the constant murmur and chatter between his siblings and his parents always made him brim with joy. He was grateful to be a part of a family that loves each other so much. For twenty-one years he grew up with his family's overflowing love and support. He wouldn't have been the man he is today if it wasn't for them. He woke up that day, to the sound of his younger brother, Jaeho squealing. _"Dad! Don't do this!"_ He chuckled in his sleep, thinking that his father was probably messing around with the younger ones. Half asleep, he opened his eyes and got up, but immediately fell back down on his bed. His whole house was full of a dark smoke, coming from downstairs. He tried opening his windows, coughing in the process, but they were closed shut. He covered his nose and mouth with his shirt and crawled to the bottom floor. _"Dad? Mom?"_ he called out, scanning the living room. Chan's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he fell on his knees in disbelief. 

He glanced at his mother, holding both of his siblings in each arm. His dad, passed out on the kitchen as blazing fire surrounded them. On the stove was a pan with a few lumps of coal, toxic fumes escaping the kitchen and around the house. Chan started getting dizzy. He didn't know if it was because of the smoke blocking his nose, or seeing his family in that situation. _"Mom...Dad..."_ he cried out, his eyes becoming watery. _"Stay alive for me, for Jaeho and Seoyoung...please."_ He limped to the front door and rattled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. He kicked it with all his might, with all the energy remaining in him before he becomes unconscious. With every cell in him begging for oxygen, he broke free from the intoxicated house and fell on the doorstep of his house, before he became senseless. His vision was blurry, barely seeing the sunlight hit his face after escaping the bleak residence. Everything seemed hazy, as if life just flashed before his eyes. He could see the fading blue color of the sky as his body slammed onto the ground. He tried raising his hand towards the sun, tried to lift himself up, but something just made him fall flat on the floor. It wasn't his exhaustion, rather it felt like a dark force refraining him from standing up again.

> _I'm dead._

He thought.

Chan's eyes woke up, hearing a steady beeping. He felt like he was lying on a clump of clouds, but his head was pounding. Managing to sit up, his eyes traveled the room he was in. Painted a pristine white, with teal curtains, matching the plastic gown he was wearing. He was alone in a room, that looked cozy, with arrangements of colorful flowers beside him, and the view of Seoul from his right window. He looked at the heart monitor beside him, beeping continuously. _"It was all a dream, Chan."_ He told himself, smiling. Soon he can see his family again, laugh with his little brother and little sister, enjoy his mother's delicious home cooking, watch soccer matches with his father, he just had to wait patien-

_"Good! You're up!"_

A voice called from the entrance to the room. Chan's focus went towards the lovely lady, in hospital attire with a clipboard and pen, heading towards his bed. Her auburn hair was tied in a neat ponytail as she stood beside him and examined the bruise on his forehead. She had a stethoscope around her neck, and an identification card clipped to her shirt. She was a doctor, which made Chan realize that he did not wake up from a nightmare, it was all real. The smoke, the fire, his family. Everything was real.

 _"Hey doctor..."_ Chan asked softly, grabbing the lady's attention. _"Is my family alright?"_ He asked, his eyes pleading for the answer he wanted. The sweet lady could not bear looking at his eyes, her face seemed to have darkened after hearing that question. Clutching onto the clipboard, she nodded a no. _"I'm sorry, Chan."_ she said in a voice as sweet as honey, while the words pricked him like thorns.

_No._

_This isn't real._

_Please just wake me up from this nightmare._

Chan told himself, as his heart began beating rapidly in doubt. _"I know its hard, but life has to go on. We don't know what happened, was it a freak accident...or suicide..."_ she murmured, stroking his hair before leaving the room. The young boy could not handle his tears, they spilled from his eyes, streaming down. He was alone. It was just him. Life will go on, but he has to live the rest of it with himself. He couldn't take care of himself, he was so dependent on the love and devotion from his family, and now they were taken away from him. His sobs echoed through out the room, silenced by the pitter patter of the rainfall outside. He sunk onto the bed, his heart full of pain as he felt the tears blurring his eyesight.

The door creaked once again, Chan thought it was the doctor coming to run some tests, but instead he saw a man standing in front of the half open door. He wasn't wearing an hospital attire; no stethoscope around his neck, or an identification card with his name, or even a hospital gown. He wasn't even a patient, he was a visitor. He ambled to the chair beside the hospital bed and took a seat. Chan studied his face; his pale skin, tawny hair and piercing hazel eyes. His clothes were dull, his shoes were dusty, and messy hair was covered by a beanie. Never in his life did Chan see this man, he was puzzled as to why was he in the hospital, more importantly, in his room.

 _"Who are you?"_ He asked the silent man, who hadn't spoken a word since he came. His silence is what most people would find unnerving, but Chan found it quite calming. There was something about his aura that comforted him. _"I really don't have a purpose here."_ Words came out like soft mumbles, in a raspy, yet appealing tone. _"Then why are you here?"_ Chan probed, watching him fiddle with the zip of his jacket, his head hanging low, refraining from looking at his cold eyes.

_"I was walking by the house..."_ He started. _"I didn't know that anyone was in danger until I heard banging coming from the door."_ Chan's eyes widened at his description. He lost a lot of his memory after that morning, and hearing the unknown man's words just made him feel dizzy all over again. _"Before I knew it, I saw you fall through the door...and I called the hospital."_ he said. Chan was looking at the man who saved his life, his guardian angel. He didn't look at his eyes. He was scared, afraid of Chan's reaction. _"Why did you do it?"_ he asked. _"You don't even know me, or what had happened to me."_ His voice croaked with every word, still in disbelief of what happened that day. _"Honestly, I don't know."_ The pale man said, finally gaining the courage to face him. He didn't talk much, but his eyes managed to express more than any voice could. _"I saw something in you when you fell. Like a flower's petals."_ He described with his hands. The blooming motion seemed odd to the twenty-one year old. He never thought that he would be compared to a flower. His eyes were glued onto him, watching him get up from the chair and walk towards the exit. 

_"Wait!"_ Chan called raising his hand, halting the man right in front of the door. _"What's your name?"_ he asked one last time. The man turned around and gave a reassuring smile.

> _"Hansol."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ :: author's note!  
> hiii i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> im not sure how my posting schedule will be like for this book, but i will try to keep it regular and you know,,,,normal-  
> anyways i hope you guys are having a good day/night   
> ciao! ♡


	3. ♡ :: chwe hansol

❝と信じているから❞

_"Just wait for me."_ She promised. She promised she'd stay. She promised she wouldn't leave him alone on the cold streets. She caressed his face, stroking her son's chubby cheeks. He had gotten so big over the summer. While she was starving herself after the death of her husband, her son was the only light in her life. The only reason why she wanted to live. It was the third day of autumn, the weather got chillier and Hansol didn't want to go outside. He wanted to stay indoors back in their warm home, under the duvet by the fireplace. His mom dragged him outdoors, and seated him on a bench. The roads were busy, with cars speeding by. His mother had a fake smile painted on her lips, her eyes showed sorrow. _"Mom will be right back. I'll go get your favorite candy."_ Hansol's face lighted up as he nodded wholeheartedly. His smile accentuated his cheeks that made his mother giggle one last time. 

She stood in front of the zebra crossing, as the traffic light blinked from red to orange. When all the people were stopping at each side, the woman ran as soon as she saw the lights change green. Although the city was full of sounds; honking of cars and buses, chatter and giggles from people with their friends, the two sounds that echoed far louder than the rest were a blaring signal, following a loud thud. Hansol's eyes were scarred, watching a red wave of blood flood on the streets, tinting it in a scarlet hue. The river of red led to the lovely lady, who promised him candy, who promised that she would never leave his side. People gathered around her, checking her pulse, shaking her body, yearning for an answer, a possibility that she was still alive. Yet the nine-year-old froze on his seat, discombobulated and uncomfortable. Watching her dead eyes stare straight at him.

* * *

Chan and Hansol walked across the bridge together. Two individuals with no family, alone in the big world. _"Ah, so your mom died in front of you."_ Chan said, after hearing Hansol's story. He nodded. _"It was very scary, I watched her kill herself right in front of me. I was never able to look at anyone in the eye again."_ He added. Every time he recalled that moment, all he can remember were her dead eyes fixated upon him, staring as if she was still alive, as if she could see him and hear him and feel his emotions. But she did nothing. Chan grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it far away into the water, hearing a faint splash. Hansol watched his actions; perhaps it was a coping mechanism, or maybe he was trying to move away from his depressing story.

 _"Where do you stay?"_ Chan asked blatantly. _"Pardon?"_ The older boy was shocked by his words. _"Your parents died when you were nine. That means you were alone, but it has been more than ten years. Where do you stay?"_ He asked once again. Hansol gulped, scratching the back of his neck, that was sweating heavily since he saved Chan. He pointed towards the countryside, but not at the lush green mountains. His finger directed towards a darker place of the countryside. A desolated and stark area, a place that seemed almost uninhabited. Even if people did live there, Chan's guess was that they were all psychopathic murderers. It was shocking how that one place contrasted to the rest of the heavenly landscape, it was as if Hell was right inside Heaven.

 _"Why are we going there?"_ Chan asked, not being able to tolerate the discomfort. _"I want you to meet some people."_ Hansol said quietly. At that moment Chan stopped. He didn't move any further, he began to walk back. _"I'm not joining you in whatever sketchy shit you have going on there."_ He scoffed. He kicked a small pebble into the water again, this time making a more silent splash. If you were keen enough, you could probably hear it's drop. _"There's people who went through exactly what you're going through."_ Hansol called out, a little louder this time. Chan laughed at his words, after his whole family was burned down in some sort of family suicide, the last thing he would want to do is go to some rehabilitation center for therapy. _"You don't know what the fuck I had to go through, have fun with whatever gang you're a part of."_ He said, quickening his steps.

 _"I was just like you."_ Hansol called out. _"When I was nine."_ He added. Chan stopped his movements, and heard what the young man was saying. His voice seemed louder from farther away, and for some reason it sounded clearer. Everything around them seemed to have stopped. It felt like time had halted, and it was just the two of them in the world. His words seemed to have hit somewhere in Chan, that moved him in a way he never thought he'd experience. _"I was alone. I didn't find anyone to save me. Until I met them."_

_Them._

Who could they be. The way Hansol described them, with the sweetest voice, as if they meant everything to him. Perhaps they took him under their wing after he was alone. They could be anyone; a gang, a group of delinquents, a couple of outcasts. Hansol stood alone, the wind blowing strands of his hair away from his face, where his stare was as stern and cold as ever. Chan would wonder why he never bothered to look at him when he talked, but now that he did, he was terrified of him. He didn't look angry or upset, it was just shocking how determined he was to help Chan. "We aren't perfect. But we find each other in ourselves." He explained, watching the younger one turn around to face him. _"We find a way to help each other, no matter how bad it was in the past. I believe we're going to overcome our obstacles. I believe in us."_

_"I believe in you."_

He said softly, watching Chan's expression change drastically. Hansol let go of his gaze and headed towards his home, wherever that was. He wasn't expecting it, but he heard loud footsteps following him, until he saw the familiar boy walking beside him. He smiled to himself, happy to see Chan joining him in the never ending venture they were going to experience together. They walked under the moon's bright glow, no one saw them heading to a part of the woods where no one had ever been to, perhaps no one even knew about the place other than Hansol and Chan...

and eleven others.

The two walked several paths, passed by a few familiar roads until they reached a broken down house. It did not look like rubble, rather it looked like a small abandoned cottage. Moss grew in between the cracks. The bricks were exposed, as the cement chipped from the top. The roof had some broken tiles, effortlessly fixed with thatched leaves and hay. The area around the cottage was lonely. A thick mist covered most of it, but Chan noticed the puddles of muddy water with empty packets of snacks floating on it. He saw beer cans and soda cans scattered around the area, and a raggedy mat in front of the mold-covered door. Hansol knocked on it thrice, and it creaked open, revealing another man, who walked out to greet the visitors. His hair was bedraggled, and he was still wearing his pajamas. He had a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes; just like Chan's. His once pouted lips smiled, as if he was an angel. His eyes seemed tired, but once they met Chan's, they brimmed with happiness.

_"Nice to meet you!"_ He said waving his hand at Chan contentedly. Chan took a look at Hansol, who was brimming brighter than ever.

* * *

As he watched his mother get carried into the ambulance, and her body covered by a large white sheet, he couldn't help but feel so afraid, watching her eyes. How could she be dead and look so scary? He was too terrified to even cry or even stifle, like what most kids would do in his situation. He just sat on the bench, believing his mother would come back with a bag of his favorite candy, and they could go back home again. No matter how scary she looked, he was foolish enough to believe she was coming back.

 _"Was that your mom?"_ A voice spoke from behind him. Hansol turned around. It was a boy who looked slightly older than him, with jet black hair swept across his face, and his plump lips separated in awe of what he had seen. Hansol nodded. The boy walked to him and patted his head to console him. _"Do you have a father? Or a relative who lives nearby?"_ He asked sweetly in a voice that mesmerized young child. His silence gave him the answer, and he held his small hand and walked with him. Even though they just met, Hansol's hand held the boy's one tightly, with the amount of trust he would have had for his parents. 

_"What's your name?"_ The boy asked, crouching to his level to hear him.

 _"Hansol."_ He said quietly, that felt almost like a whisper.

 _"Ah, what a nice name! It sounds like the name of a hero!"_ The boy exclaimed, making Hansol chortle. Something about the older boy amused him, he was like a leader, like an older brother that he never had. From that day onward, he always looked up to him, and never left his side. He promised. _"What about you?"_ Hansol queried softly. He was shy, but curious. The boy tilted his head at his question. _"What's your name?"_ Hansol asked again, looking up at the older boy, his savior. He chuckled and patted his light hair, giving him another smile, which was brighter and friendlier than the one before.

_"My name is Seungchol."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ :: author's note !!  
> hello!  
> how is this book going? is everyone enjoying it? i'd love constructive feedback in the comments, lmk what you guys think~  
> i guess after the long horizontal breaker is basically the time skips.  
> for example, it skipped from hansol's childhood to his adulthood plenty of times.


	4. ♡ :: choi seungchol

❝夏にも耐えて小雨に濡れて❞ 

What is it like to be a leader? Do you feel proud? Do you feel successful? Do you feel like you're doing enough? The pressure of being a leader seems to be the hardest. Is it the same as being alone? If you are alone, do you become a better leader? These questions circled little Seungchol's mind. He still remembers that warm sunny day, when he sat outside the convenience store, watching the fluffy white clouds float on the light blue canvas. A cool breeze tickled his calves exposed by his shorts as he listened to the continuous chirp of cicadas. It was a really nice day, seems like an ice cream weather. It felt as if he wasn't a part of a-

 _"Kid! What did I tell you!"_ A scream brought him back to reality. The angry man stomped at him, his fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed the little boy's collar and lifted him to his level. He squirmed, struggling to break free. _"I told you to make sure our target doesn't leave freely! I told you to fucking use the signal when he leaves the store!"_ He screamed at him, the pungent smell of booze made little Seungchol look away. He threw him onto the ground, and kicked him before a few of his members brought in a suited man with his head covered with a sack. He was,just like Seungchol, begging for mercy. The little boy sat up, as his eyes became swollen with tears, he watched the gang shoot the innocent man in a hidden alleyway, and his screams were the most frightening things he had ever heard. The once white clouds suddenly turned into shades of gray. They rumbled from above as little droplets of rain hit his bruised knee, sending a burning sensation throughout his body. His lips began to quiver, and he tried to escape, escape the situation he got into, but when he felt the familiar grasp on his shirt, he knew there was no way in Hell he can get through this.

 _"Don't you even think about running away."_ The man whispered to his ear. _"I'm the fucking leader of his gang. And you haven't paid your debt. Unless you want to end up like your mom and dad, you better stay here until I kill you with my bare hands."_ He threatened. It was a brutal thing to see, a grown up thirty year old forcing a young eleven year old to join their gang, but Seungchol had no other option. After he witnessed his parents get murdered at their own home, the gang took him with them, and he was held there until somebody paid a ransom. To his surprise no one cared. No one cared about a missing orphan, taken in by a deadly gang. He began to work for them; at first domestically but then he was taken to scenes to watch them murder and rob others. Every night, the members drank their heart out and abused the poor boy; physically, mentally, verbally. His quiet sobs were heard by no one; because no one bothered about it.

That one morning, Seungchol woke up on the cold hard floor and saw a little ray of light enter through the hole in his windowless room. It glimmered in one spot, glowing on the floorboard. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the golden sun, it was so happy; so free. He stood underneath the sunlight, indulging in its brightness. He knew after that moment everything changed. He got up and crept to the door. He opened it, as it made a loud creaking noise, checking behind him to make sure no one noticed his escape. Once he managed to pass the door, it slammed on its own, exerting a loud sound that scared little Seungchol. He gasped and then ran as fast as his little feet could take him. The sun's warmth spread throughout his body as he fled far, far away from the disgusting tin house beside a dumpster he called home.

 _"Hey! He escaped!"_ He heard a loud call. _"Get him!"_ He was caught. They saw him make his escape, but that only made him run faster. He bolted to the forest, getting lost with the trees. Panting for air, he sprinted across the mossy floor, his bare feet getting dirty in the mud. A gentle drop of rain fell on his forehead. He looked above and saw dark gray clouds rumble, and rain began to pour. He looked around him, noticing that he couldn't hear the dirty words of the gang. He walked further, happiness filling his soul as he found an abandoned cottage, wandering while dancing in the rain. He was free. Nothing could take away his freedom now. He stood in front of the misery, as he doused himself in the rain. Seungchol felt oddly attracted towards the lonely piece of rubble, which seemed like it was a pile of discarded trash, but to him it felt like home.

* * *

Chan entered though the door, the inside of the cottage seemed homier. A small round table sat at the edge of the main room with three wooden chairs, where the kitchen was. There was one fridge, assorted magnets decorating it's faded white doors. The windowsill had a pot of beautiful buttercups and daisies, blooming at full joy. The curtains draped from the windows, swishing in the air. The room also had three armchairs, one worn-out couch and four bean bags. In the center was a small coffee table, that was tarnished. The wall was painted a bland turquoise-green, almost as dull as Chan's hospital gown. The place smelled stale, and boring. Although there was no significant aroma, Chan could smell something acrid and peculiar from within the walls. There was a door on the other side, which he assumed were bedrooms for Hansol, Seungchol...and whoever else lived there.

 _"Make yourself feel at home!"_ Seungchol said, with a smile that lit up the cold room. Chan nodded, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs, glancing at every corner of the room. Hansol sat across from Chan, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He was tired that night, but at least he managed to save a life. Seungchol filled a kettle with water from the fridge and placed it on the stove. He took three cups out of the cabinet and placed one tea bag inside each of them. Once the kettle started whistling, he poured the hot water in each of the mugs, steam arising from their surfaces. He gave Chan a cup, and another to Hansol, and finally, one for himself. Chan stared at his reflection in the mug, he saw his swollen eyes, with eye bags hanging from them. He hadn't slept in weeks, his tears kept him up every night. To be honest, Chan only followed Hansol because he wanted to feel alright again. To feel like he has a home again. To make himself feel like he has a family again.

 _"Hansol told me about your family. I'm sorry for your loss."_ Seungchol said, rubbing the young boy's back. Chan nodded, and took a sip of the tea to avoid the awkward situation. The drink was warm, unlike the bitter weather outdoors. It made his insides feel like a drop of sunlight had touched them. The striking taste of chamomile lingered on his tongue as he chugged down the tea, while the older ones gawk at him. _"Sorry, it was pretty cold outside."_ He apologized, as Seungchol giggled, covering his face with the sleeve of his sweater. There was something about the new boy that made Chan feel bewildered, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. _"Seungchol hyung helps us in many ways. Finding food, getting us jobs, not killing ourselves."_ Hansol joked, hitting the older boy on the back. Chan admired that lovely friendship, he was so soft of everyone, like a mother. He seemed so caring and loving, it filled Chan with happiness and relief. 

> _Thank God I didn't die._

He thought to himself. Seungchol glanced at the clock above the fridge, that was ticking away. _"Oh! It's late. You should go to sleep."_ He said, noticing that it was half past three and the boys were sleep deprived. Hansol finished his tea as the oldest brother took all the mugs and placed them in the sink. _"He can share a room with you and Seungkwan right?"_ Seungchol asked, washing the ceramic, as Hansol answered with a nod. Chan stared at them, clueless about what was happening. Hansol signaled the boy to follow him, as he opened the door at the far end, revealing a long horizontal hallway, holding doors leading to six rooms. He patted the older boy's shoulder, earning a confused look from him. "Is he like your older brother?" Chan asked. Hansol chuckled. _"Brother? He's like our savior. He knows how to lead a group."_ He said. 

Chan glanced at the oldest boy one last time. He was happy. In the broken down house he lived in with his "family", he looked like he was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ :: author's note !!  
> this is so long bruh-  
> is this a boring storyline? idk man theres like 13 members and im here tryna make a chapter for each of theirs backstories  
> lemme know what you think !!


	5. ♡ :: yoon jeonghan

❝私は花❞ 

Chan fluttered his eyes open to the sunlight hitting his eye. He noticed he was no longer on the soft, airy mattress of the hospital. He wasn't in the synthetic gown he used to wear, he did not wake up to a nurse bringing a platter of breakfast items to his bedside. He woke up to a damp, moist smell, followed by the chirps of cicadas and birds outside where he was. He was a little discombobulated for a moment, as he rubbed his eyes and realized where he was. Last night flashed between his eyes; the bridge, Hansol, the forest, the cottage and Seungchol. He couldn't believe all that happened in the span of a few hours. He got up with a loud thud on his head. He slept on the lower bunk, and he hit his forehead on the roof of the top bunk. He whispered a profanity as he glanced towards his right. Hansol sound asleep on a mattress on the floor. It looked uncomfortable, but Chan would rather sleep on the floor than wake up with a bump on his head.

He rubbed his forehead and stood outside the window to admire the gorgeous view. The grass shone in a beautiful lime green hue, insects flew around the lush meadow, as even the muddy waters glistened under the sunlight. He was happy he decided to live. Maybe he found a new home, a new family. Hansol woke up and saw the young boy in front of the window. His elbows rested on the windowsill, despite mildew growing on the edges and the panes rusting in the corners, he was smiling brightly at the new day that welcomed him. _"Good morning!"_ He called out, making Chan divert his gaze from the nature to an awake Hansol. His messy locks were all over his head, but he somehow looked prettier than before. _"Good morning."_ Chan replied, as Hansol yawned and stretched. He stood, wobbling in the process and began to shake a body on the top bunk. _"Kwannie, wake up."_ He said in a low yet soothing voice. The body began to move and whine, like a child who didn't want to go to school.

Chan stared at the figure under the blanket as it sat up and groaned. _"It's too early for this shit"_ it said as it revealed it's face. He was sort of plump, but cute. His sleepy eyes began to shift towards the new boy, and then they became wide open. _"Who's that?"_ He asked Hansol. _"Chan. He's staying with us."_ He replied calmly. Chan looked at the young man with a friendly grin. He held out his hand for a handshake. _"Pleased to meet you, I'm Chan."_ He introduced himself. The boy on the bed gladly shook his hand. _"I'm Boo Seungkwan."_ He said with a smile. His hair was straight, and it fell neatly in front of his eyes, despite some strands standing up on his head. Hansol ran his fingers through his locks and signaled his roommates to have breakfast.

The trio got out of their room one by one and walked through the narrow corridor to the common room. To Chan's surprise, there were way more people than he had expected. In the kitchen, the oldest Seungchol made some pancakes, flipping the ready ones on a blue ceramic plate. A shorter boy with thin eyes took the plate and served it on the dining table, where three other boys sat, scrolling through their phones. One of them was tall and lean, with a black mullet, the other was buff and had brown hair. His face resembled a Korean Superman. The third one seemed like a well-reserved man, who wore glasses while he tapped his device. On the couch laid a dark haired young man, who was drifting to sleep again, but he doubted that he could with the commotion there. Another boy was screaming his lungs out to his roommate, who seemed to be roaring like a tiger. Watching the quarrel was another boy, sitting on a bean bag, shaking his head at the randomness of his friends. Chan needed a minute to take everything in. It was confusing, it was a lot to process bright and early in the morning. _"Oh Chan! Good morning!"_ Seungchol called out, diverting everyone's gaze towards him.

* * *

 _"Leave him the fuck alone."_ He said with a threatening whisper. Darkness haunted the warehouse, boxes were everywhere, and rats scurried the floors, squeaking in search for food. For some reason it smelled like rotten bodies, or maybe it was the stench coming from the man who stood in front of Yoon Jeonghan. _"Or what?"_ The voice hoarsely said, his throat itching with every word he spoke.

_"I'm fucking warning you, it's been more than twelve years for Christ's sake."_

_"He hasn't paid his debt, I will hunt him and kill him for everything he did. We nearly got caught because of him!"_

_"I don't care what kind of retarded debt he did not pay, I will protec-"_

A loud punch knocked out Jeonghan, as the blood from his lips stained his blonde hair. He got up, dazed and confused. His entire body was bruised, but he still had the eyes of a fighter. He had the same determination he had for years, months, days. It had been so long since he saw his brothers, but he is doing what he can to protect them.

_"Did you forget who I am? I made that rascal who he is."_

_"Seungchol hyung learned nothing from you. He is who he is now so that he can be anything but you."_ He panted, as another punch knocked him out. His breathing was heavy. He fell on the floor, wobbling as he tried to stand up. His knees couldn't lift him up and he fell back onto the floor, his clothes and skin drenching in his own blood. His face bled, as it trickled down his lips onto the cement. He looked like a wilted rose, with it's petals all over the ground, not being able to grow again. His vision blurred as the loud cackle of the mafia boss echoed in his brain before he couldn't hear anything. Everything became dark and it felt like he should give up.

Anything but the sound of Seungchol's giggle and telling him to fight on.

* * *

Chan could feel everyone's stare on him, even those two older guys stopped bickering and stared at him like he was naked. _"Everyone, this is Chan! He's a new member here!"_ Seungchol said, wrapping his hand around the youngest one's shoulder. His mood was just like the weather; giddy and merry, he was the perfect embodiment of the view outside, Chan thought as he shyly nodded and waved. He could smell the vanilla essence on Seungchol's fingertips. It was a calming aroma, it reminded him of mornings at his own home, when his mother used to make delicious sweet delights for him and his family to indulge in. _"Great, we found a replacement for Jeonghan hyung."_ The shortest one said, scoffing. Everyone glared at him for even bringing up that matter. Seungchol's mood changed completely after hearing those words. _"Jihoon, he's going to come back. Chan isn't a replacement for anyone."_ he said sternly. The boy stood up and kicked his chair. _"How the fuck do you know? It's been three months. Three months is too long for someone to be gone without telling us anything."_ He shouted, emotion pouring out of his eyes in the form of tears as the tallest took him into a hug. The atmosphere became cold within seconds after mentioning that name. Seungchol looked down, he was tired and disappointed in himself, taking off his apron and placing it on the table, he stormed back to his room. 

> _Yoon Jeonghan._

_Who was that?_

* * *

The little boy crouched down in the alleyway, as his wet black hair dripped a few water droplets onto his open wounds, making them sting. He shivered, his body whimpering from the wind hitting his skin and goosebumps erected. He rested his head on his knees, watching his blood diffuse with the water on the floor, making a beautiful sight, almost like art in each droplet. _"You're so stupid, Jeonghan."_ He told himself. _"Your parents don't love you, they wanted you out, that's why they hit you everyday."_ he said again, sniffling. He laid down on the ground, trying to fall asleep when he felt a harsh kick on his stomach. He looked at a group of teenager boys in dapper suits, about five older ones and one young little kid, holding one of their hands. They had velvety navy suits, and cotton shirts tucked into their pants. Their hair was neatly combed, and their faces were flawless. Jeonghan gazed at their beauty that he did not even see the other kick hit his jaw. _"Watch where you were, I was about to trip because of your hand."_ One of them said, spitting on him. _"Hyung, he's bleeding, you're gonna get your socks dirty."_ One of the others said as the rest of the boys laughed with him. Jeonghan felt like crying, even at home, he's being abused and even on the streets. He felt like nowhere was safe for him.

Suddenly he saw a figure rush towards them and headbutt the older boy onto the ground. His bright cotton shirt had a blotch of mud and his pants got dirty as well. The boy scoffed and stood up, way taller than Jeonghan's guardian angel. _"Stay away from him."_ He said, glaring into the preppy child's eyes. He scoffed and punched his nose, making it bleed. The rest of the kids joined in, as the one little kid stared at the sight. He was no older than eight, but he did not want to join in with his teenager brothers. He felt embarrassed and scared whenever he saw any of them get hurt. _"You poor fucks don't even know who we are,"_ one of them said, leaving both the street children on the ground, beaten up. They grabbed the young eight-year-old's hand and continued walking away.

Jeonghan rushed to his saviors aid and shook his body. It was the first time someone had saved him. His face was almost broken, bruises and scars were laced around his pale skin. _"A-Are you okay?"_ He asked Jeonghan, holding his cheek. The little boy nodded, watching him stand up and wipe the blood off his face with his shirt. He glanced at Jeonghan, who looked at him like he was an angel, like he was his brother. He had no place to go, but the older boy did. _"Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?"_ he asked. Jeonghan held the older boy's hand, he finally knew where he could be safe. The boy smiled, and walked with him, leading him to his secret hideout. As they walked in the rain, he said, _"Why didn't you fight the rich kids?"_ he asked. _"They're scary. I'm weak."_ Jeonghan replied. The older boy stopped and crouched down to his level. Despite his ugly cuts, he smiled and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. He gave his signature smile and said the words that Jeonghan ended up living by for the rest of his life.

> _"Don't be scared of how tall or wealthy they are. Just keep fighting."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ :: author's note !!  
> im sorry, school started, might get lazy about updating "everyday"  
> thanks for 70 hits! means a lot~  
> I MISS HAOMULLET PLS IM EMO


	6. ♡ :: kim mingyu

❝こんな僕を愛してくれたから❞ 

Society is seriously fucked up. You only gain respect if you are born from a family of riches, where the walls were filled with antique frames with oil painted portraits of your whole family looking at you; reminding you of who you should look up to. You gain respect if you have a huge bank account, your actions don't matter. It doesn't matter if you murder someone as long as you have your money to bribe people with. Perhaps that was what Mingyu saw ever since he was a little boy. Being the youngest in the Kim Enterprise group, whenever he went outside, his eyes would get blurry from the flashing lights, his ears rang with the screaming and shouting of people when he walks by his parents, his brothers his bodyguards. They had this sense of respect for his family, but he never knew why.

When Mingyu was three, he saw his grandfather die after drinking a cup of milk tea that smelled like bitter almonds after he took his first gulp. At the age of four, he saw his brother kill one of his classmates by accident, then frame his best friend for it. When he was five, he saw women leave his parents chambers early in the morning when his mother was on a business trip. When he was six, his family's business partner got into a scandal, he watched his parents fight about it in front of the fireplace. It broke his fragile little heart. By the next year, somehow the partners abruptly died, ending the contract with Mingyu's family. Every year, the saw his family go through terrifying events, that could have crushed his future, but he was miraculously saved by their wealth. He did not like that. Whenever he went outside, his family showed a smile that made the public feel like nothing wrong was happening. 

Every time his picture was being taken, he always gave an expression about his family; dull and lifeless. _"You should smile more, dear."_ His mother said. But what would Mingyu even smile for when his own corrupt family does not live him, he is just a pawn, a facade to hide his family's wrongdoings from the public. When he went outside with his six brothers, he encountered an event he never experienced. His older brothers love to tease and abuse people who weren't as wealthy as them. Kicking and beating them up, verbally abusing them until they begged for mercy, whimpering for their lives. Watching them cry and plead for them to stop, but they didn't. It made Mingyu feel worse. As the youngest, he felt like he was supposed to look up to them, but he didn't. Around them, he felt less of a brother, but more of a bystander. He was not like them. He did not like the way they made the little boy in the alleyway bleed, until he was weeping and crawling like a cripple. With every punch and blow, he could feel it on his skin too. However, when he saw the black haired savior, attacking his older brother with a beastly courage, he was stunned. The fire in his eyes as he shoved him to the ground. He did not know who he was, but his motion just made Mingyu's world change. Everything else was a blur, he couldn't see anything but the boy, his disheveled hair, his muddy clothes, his bruised face. He was a hero. 

_"Let's go."_ The second youngest of the family said, tugging Mingyu's hand, motioning him to follow the crowd. For an eight-year-old, he would follow his older brothers' footsteps, but he could not help but watch the little boy call out for the older one. They were not like Mingyu and his siblings in the slightest, but they were like brothers. Like a family he never had. That night, he was oddly silent, picking his food as if he was not hungry, he even used the wrong cutlery. His parents noticed their youngest being dazed, they did not like it. _"Mingyu, dear."_ They called, grabbing his attention. _"Are you alright?"_ Mingyu nodded, but in reality he wasn't alright. He couldn't speak up, call his brothers out for what he did. He couldn't rant about his parents getting into lawsuits and his family murdering anyone they want and getting away with it. He didn't like it one bit, and he couldn't speak about it either. That night, when his mom tucked him in, he asked her, the one person in his family who he could trust. 

_"Mommy, why are we so mean to people?"_ His mother gave a fake smile, her eyes longing of tears that Mingyu could comprehend. She gave a small kiss on his nose and turned on his nightlight. She took a deep sigh and closed the doors to his room saying, _"Because they're not like us."_ Those words echoed throughout his brain. Those five words that perfectly summed up the reason why his whole family were criminals in disguise. They sacrificed everything for him and his siblings; the expensive clothes, the extravagant food, the high quality education and healthcare, but for what? So that he would grow up to be duplicates of his parents? He did not want that. He wanted a bond like the two poor children he saw on the street. He wanted a bond that would latch him up with his family instead of keeping him away. He wanted to be loved. That night, he changed out of his silk pajamas, broke open his piggy bank and dressed up in his finest clothes. He shoved the coins in his pocket and packed a small backpack with his favorite book, a few snacks his father bought from England, his personal medical kit, and a pin that had his name inscribed in gold. He fixed his bed, tidying it up so the maids would have less work to do, and snuck out the window. His room was way above the ground, but he climbed down, scraping his knee in the process, and eventually escaped the estate.

He went to the alleyway, where he last saw the two. He knew he wouldn't find them, but Mingyu was a smart boy, he followed the path of small droplets of blood that fell on the cement. The poor kids were badly bruised and hurt, if he could, he would help them, but when he was with his family, he had to stay silent. He traced their locations with the red stains and found himself in front of a forest. The blood must have soaked in the soil from that path. Cautious and afraid, he went inside, holding onto his backpack, until he found the small hut. He could hear small giggles and sniffles from inside the house as he knocked thrice. Before he knew it, he saw the bold raven-haired boy opening the door, his wounds still open and bleeding as he stared at the young rich boy.

 _"What do you want?"_ The younger one cried out, throwing his fist in the air, running towards Mingyu after recognizing the flashy uniform. The older boy stopped him. _"Jeonghan. Let him speak."_ The eight year old took out the box of medical supplies and gave it to them. The oldest gladly took it and glanced at him. His face seemed brighter, he seemed happier. He smiled, his lips still swollen as he let him in the small house. Mingyu knew that the place he was in was nothing like where he grew up, but for some reason, it felt more like home. He was around the people who love him.

* * *

Chan sat at the table, it was already far too awkward for him to be there. He had so many questions; who's Yoon Jeonghan? Why did Seungcheol run to his room? Why was that grown man reading a children's book? Across from him sat a tall member, reading a Korean folktale book. His hair was jet-black, and neater than everyone else's. His face seemed perfect, and even his body posture screamed 'royalty'. He would break the silence but he really couldn't. Everyone was upset, they had frowns painted on their faces, heads hanging low as if they were mourning. _"He's not coming back."_ The short boy, Jihoon, said. _"Don't say that. We know he went there because-"_ Hansol started.

 _"Because Seungcheol hyung just couldn't get the mafia off his back. We know. But it wasn't his problem."_ Jihoon interrupted. Tears streamed down his fiery eyes as his fists were balled up in fury. Chan could hear a distant telephone tone, probably the house's main landline. He watched as Seungkwan run to answer it while the argument continued.

_"It doesn't matter who's problem it is, we're family."_

_"Cut the family bullshit, he didn't deserve to go. It's been three months since he left, he could be dead. Our 'brother' could be dead!"_

_"Uh.. guys?"_ Seungkwan shivered, hanging up the phone.

_"He cared for hyung, thats why he left! To protect us."_

_"Could you two stop-"_

_"If he really cared he would let all of us go with him!"_

"This is important!" Seungkwan shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He was as pale as a ghost, as if he heard a chilling message from the tone. Seungcheol also walked out of his room, eyes puffy from crying as Seungkwan spurted out with tears forming in his eyes and his lips quivering, 

> _"Jeonghan hyung is alive... but in trouble. H-He's going to die in twenty-four hours if we don't save him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ :: author's note !!  
> im on break now~  
> its for a week tho smh   
> this story seems so boring, but i hope i can make this better soon!


End file.
